Son of Artemis:Project Hybrid
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Ok since no one except a few liked my other son of Artemis stories i am rebooting them starting with the symbiote Hybrid! NarutoxYandere!Hecate
1. Chapter 1

Chp.1

Olympus

The Gods were Bickering Again until Zoe burst open with a frantic look and said "Milady he has been found!" Artemis looked up with a hopeful look on her face confusing the other gods and making Zeus Narrow his eyes and stroke his beard in thought.

Artemis threw a drachma and prayed to Iris and a screen appeared that show a teen with tan skin,Bright yellow hair,Beautiful blue eyes and three whisker like scar's stumbling through an alleyway with torn clothes and blood seeping down his arm and face. He looked up a saw the screen a smiled at Artemis said "I'm almost there...must escape Him! I am close...mother!" The gods were shocked and looked to Artemis for answers but saw her crying the looked back to the screen to see a light appear behind Naruto and a man in a lab coat yell "Stop him! The Experiment must not escape! Grab it now!" The teen looked back and got fearful and whispered "Mother,Uncle Help! Please!" Suddenly a dark red sludge formed over him and he tried to stop it yelling "No! I thought you weren't real!" But a dark came from the sludge as a mouth formed "Oh... But I am plenty real my host! Now let me take the wheel godling and I'll get us away from the good doc." The sludge covered the teen completely with two big white eyes and fingers and a weird cape thing on its back.

It looked back at the scientists and had Flashbacks to being on the table and the torture it experienced.

The gods were able to see his memories and got angry even Ares had a small frown.

The thing had a thought that caught their attention.

'I swear I'll keep us Safe,Naruto my brother!"

And it jumped up really high and started flying at high speeds.

The screen vanished and Artemis Sniffed after looking for her precocious baby son she found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Hybrid after making sure Naruto was asleep took off even faster than before and headed to the place present in the fore front of Naruto's mind.

He landed in a clearing and allowed himself to de form back into Naruto's mind and Naruto himself landed face first on the ground.

Meanwhile Zoe had been sent to find Naruto by Artemis and stumbled into the clearing and spotted him and smiled tearfully and grabbed him and said "Little brother your home now." But she heard voices and listened closely.

"The Experiment must be close! Find it now!" And She gasped and hardened her eyes and tightened her grip and teleported herself and Naruto to the main camp specifically her tent and laid him down to go get Phoebe and Artemis.

She closed the tent and ran into Phoepe accidentally and grabbed the confused girl and ran back into her tent and Phoepe choked on tears at finding their little brother again and Phoepe looked after him while she went and got Artemis who was walking to Ghent having felt a male in it and she opened it and dropped to her knees crying at seeing her baby boy after so many years.

Naruto coughed alerting Artemis and she immediately grabbed him and he whispered "Mom.. Is..it really you? Not just another trick by the doctor?" She nodded and kissed his forehead and he smiled tearfully and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go ever again.

They finally stopped and she gathered her hunt around them and even though some of them gave him the stink eye but they were newbies and didn't know him.

Artemis asked "Go on tell us what happened son." Shocking the newbies.

Naruto took a breath and started his horrifying story.

"Well it starts around the time I was 12,I was walking around the forest when a man in a lab coat grabbed me and put a weird smelling rag to my face and I passed out but when I woke up I was strapped to a table and the man who introduced himself as doctor Psychosis started cutting me apart and experimenting on me. He said that I was possibly the most surprising Project yet. After he was done he threw me in a cell with one other kid named Kurama who took care of me for a few years until the doc killed him but he managed to escape death by injecting his mind into an a virus that the doctor was making called the hybrid that he injected into me and I thought it wasn't real well you saw it right?" Artemis nodded and he got quiet until the sludge came back and formed a head right beside Naruto's and a deep guttural voice sounded.

"Hello ladies I take it you're my little brother's family?" They nodded still freaked until the sludge head or Kurama snapped to different direction hearing helicopter blades and growled "Naruto,their Here!" Naruto stood up as Kurama covered him fully and looked at Artemis over his shoulder and growled "Run! Now!" And took off as his split cape turned into makeshift arms and stood above the group that entered and turned his arms into blades as he thought about the mad doc and growled as he thought about the doctor knowing what he was and knew about his mother some he won't allow him to harm ever!

He expelled a dark red gas so they couldn't see and counted up to 9 Mooks and he dropped down behind one and stabbed through his back and then he threw the body to a another mook and jumped on her and turned his hand into a spiky hammer and slammed it down on her skull.

2 out of 9 he thought and made his hand into a spear and shot it into another look and had him stuck to a tree and turned and grabbed another look and squeezed hard hearing a wet crunch and threw the headless corpse at another mook and made him stumble as Naruto jumped up and landed right on top of him causing him to become a splat on the ground.

5 out of 9 Naruto noted as he formed a drill and jumped onto a tree and jumped off spinning and drilled threw the other four looks and landed as he tried to catch his breath but a huge meaty fist hit his face knocking him away as Artemis and her hunt gasped.

Naruto got up using his drill arm as a cane and stood up to see one of the doc's monster enforcers the fith one [Meaty!] A huge hulking mass of pure muscle.

Naruto was on his feet as Meaty charged at him and Naruto said"You think I'm gonna lay down and die?"

He grunted as he stood up to his full height and lifted the drill as he ran at Meaty and yelled "Who the..He'll do you think I am?! My Drill is the drill that will Peirce the heavens!" And plunged the drill straight into Meaty's chest and heart killing him.

Naruto stumbled back as the drill and the suit deformed and he fell forward as he saw his mother and sisters running to him and he smiled and passed out missing their yells of worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

Naruto woke up groggily but a feminine hand stopped him as he heard a creepy giggle and a soft female voice whispered in his ear "Soon my love you will be **_Mine!_** and no-one will stop me!" He looked up to see a pair of glowing luminescent yellow/green eyes and one name floated in his mind one that made Kurama whimper in fear. ' _Hecate...'_ She giggled again and he felt something soft on his lips and he gasped and she while kissing him smirked and quickly stopped and bit his shoulder leaving a 'Tattoo' of sorts but it was her symbol and also mean't that she gave him her blessing. She giggled again and whispered "You are _**Mine and mine alone!**_ _"_ and she smiled and kissed his cheek and left leaving a trail of smoke. He sat up blinking and confused but shook it off and preceded to walk out the tent and Artemis gasped and hugged him as tear's fell from both their eyes.

Artemis and her hunters were talking to Naruto when Artemis spotted his 'Tattoo' and grinded her teeth in anger at some witch who marked her son.

He calmed her down and explained to her what happened and it caused her to get even angrier and she immediately left for Olympus while Kurama sensed danger nearby and told Naruto who nodded and got up as Kurama covered him and he told the hunters "Go,Hide. Now!" and he stretched his cape to arms and lifted his hand as an orange energy covered it and he shook his head and took off using his cape as arms through the trees and was above two Enforcers and about ten mooks.

He expelled the same red mist as last time but didn't notice that one of the enforcers had x-ray vision and super speed.

Naruto Dropped down and immediately shot tendrils from his body that pierced about eight mooks and he jumped up and formed his hand into a blunt club and landed on one mook and lammed the end of his club-arm into his head crushing it underneath it.

He turned and formed a small arrowhead and threw it at the last mook's head killing him.

Naruto stood up but got slammed into by the skinny Enforcer whose name was [Skinny] and he stood there watching Naruto get up and said "I have no idea how you killed meaty but when i'm done with you i'm gonna send you back to Dr. Psychosis for treatment project Hybrid!"

Naruto stood up and felt an indescribable amount of rage at this ...FOOL! How dare he refer him as some object!

But what Naruto heard next sealed the idiot's fate...To the PIT!

"Although i wouldn't mind keeping your dear mother and sisters as my personal whor-WHAM" he was sent flying courtesy of Naruto's fist that was smoking slightly and he bounded over to Skinny and started repeatedly beating him to the point he ripped his arm off and kicked him straight up and he jumped straight up and flipped and slammed the fucker's arm through his stomach and hurtling back down and Skinny looked up at Naruto's frightening visage as they were going down and he gulped fearfully.

The other Enforcer looked around for skinny when a loud BOOM sounded and he ran over to it to see Naruto get up from a smoldering body that She recognized as Skinny and she attacked Naruto using her hair as a weapon and said "You killed Skinny and now ill kill you!" The woman Rose yelled as she made her hair into multiple arms and attacked Naruto who was barley able to dodge but a soft gentle voice whispered into his head " _Use my blessing My love._ " And Naruto Became filled with an energy that became a reddish orange aura and he bolted forward grabbing Rose's hair and drug her through the ground as he ran in a blur when he stopped he thought and _pulled_ with his mind and a sword appeared in his hand and he lifted it up and cleaved downward as her head rolled on the ground with a terrified expression.

Naruto huffed and puffed as he got his breath back and looked at his sword.

The pommel was a screaming skull with red eyes,the grip was wrapped in what looked like bandages,the guard was another skull with orange eyes and the blade that protruded from it was to put it simply _Huuuge!_ at the front of the blade was an opening like a hook sort of and the back had a straight point like the back of a hammer but more sword like,and there was a red cloth hanging from the pommel of the sword.

Naruto was absolutely amazed with it.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Hecate's Temple**

She Smirked at watching her soon to be lover through a mirror and focused on her next creation for her Champion.


End file.
